User talk:FabRoxyRox
I made this gif myself! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Th Winx-Club-Gif-the-winx-club-18879558-320-240.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BloomRocks! (talk) 13:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Good friend I am so glad you are here! Oh roxanna you're such a good FRIEND and administrator! Will you tell me how to upload them aswell you're the world's greatest administrator and friend may God bless you! BloomRocks! (talk) 13:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Please See My Tecna Picture Is Stuck There :( BloomRocks! Hi I live in England in bradford by the way please block floranature in your wikia even check my talkpage she has broke the rules can I block her? I am blocking her for a reason she even called me loser and said SHUT up and I hate you that is against the rules isn't it? BloomRocks! (talk) 14:59, July 10, 2013 (UTC) check my older messages! locked I think i haven't made one BloomRocks! (talk) 14:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) It was her if not she woul apologise! Header Box Template:Header |Bloom = Can you please insert that in your talk page like mine? Do Check My Talk Page It looks good though!!! dddd Hey Sorry Ignore My last message just insert this in your talk page as well it iwll look pretty Template:Header and this Thanks! BloomRocks! (talk) 18:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) best1 oh no of course i don't mind you are the best user i have ever had! ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 10:49, July 13, 2013 (UTC) please taecg me roxanna please teach me how to insert a .gif image in a talk box i know how to upload them right but not inserting them ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) always a fashion designer you wanna be an fashion designer right? well i made you one it's the least i can do hope you like it :) it will make you feel like one! ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) chat umm are you free? if yes come on chat ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) do you like it? hey! upload this photo for your wikia it is sooooooo goooood i made it my self in fanpop Duty blook Yea nickname is bloom and your duties are the same as other administrators but better you are a better administrator your duties are to create and protect pages you have to take care of the character spells pages info Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The Specialists Congratulations For Coming Second In The Achivement Board Hi FabRoxyRox!! Congratulations For Getting Second Position In Our Achievement Board!! You Were Like I Think Eighth First Know Look 2nd!! and guess what i just earned my2 weeks badge!! and again congrats!! ^^! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 06:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Removing Hi Roxanna!! Just to tell you YES I do know dreamgirl4 she is my friend in school! Has she done anything wrong? And roxanna I told her to remove your name in her account is that okay? You wanted that didn't you? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 21:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Please Hi will you insert this picture in my TalkBox? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 23:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Huh Please see my older messages to you I can't right them again here sorry! Just check them and how to you write your name in that picture huh? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Today And Always Roxanna!! How could you think i am mad at you? i will never be mad at you you're such a good friend i know it wasn't your fault it was jade18's fault she removed all my content from the page don't be sad okay be happy :) i am still your friend 'Today And Always' by the way how do u archive a talkpage? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Awared Gf All Of Them? Great News!! You Deserve That Award by the way how did you make that musa gif? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 14:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) How did you make the musa.gif that is in your talkpage? plus there is something wrong with all of our templates it says hi there!!! al the time check your profile for it! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 19:39, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Your Profile I Use that website aswell but the problem is when couldn't make it i mean i i tried to make a gif in It didn't work Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 15:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Logo and gif? Please tell me how to make a gif step by step like you made musa's i know you have to upload 3 images but how come you made it move and it seems so real mine are only pictures you know like a slideshow! your one moves ples tell me how to make it Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 16:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) plus how did you make our logo Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 16:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) reply quick Hi Roxanna! thank you so much for telling me how to do stuff althugh it might be annoying helping me all the time! you're such a great friend do you have skype? if so reply quick we can chat on skype! Or if you don't have one i can make you one Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 13:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) And..... i don't know how to use bancdicam my gifs are still like a slideshow not moving :(( look like this i tried to make riven's gif look it's like a slideshow you're one moves properly look! :))) Hey Rox!! I made my gif my the url not on gifsoup.com look i made it like this it'sa a musa.gif Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 17:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) heres the site if you wanna make on memecentre.com And Check My Older Messages To You By The Way I still need to know how did you make the gif so good and it looks sooooooo gooood how do u use the bandicam i want to make a gif like urs!! :( Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 17:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) My Own Gif! Hi!! i at last made a gif like yours it's a bit short though :P but still is it good? Hey!! 13:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Please and I don't know how to use bandicam aswell I would prefer makeagif aswell but I don't know how to make a gif on that website every time I try to make one it's like a slide show please teach me how to make one exactly like yours :(Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ 14:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC)